Is time on your side?
by Charlatan
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to the Marauders era. Is it just a horrible accident, or is there a purpose? {Complete}
1. prologue

**_Prologue_**

_Time.__ It has fascinated both wizards and muggles for centauries, yet even after lifetimes of research we are no closer to understanding this boundary on reality._

_Many wizards would argue that we know understand time, it only remains a mystery to muggles. The time turner is an example of the way we now can manipulate time. It should however be known that manipulation and understanding are totally different. And playing with something that you don't understand is dangerous._

_The time turner is in fact a serendipity. If that is the right word. A serendipity implies a good thing and whilst the time turner has many uses, they could probably be classed as one of the most dangerous things wizards have created. _

_People say that the time turner can only work on travelling a few hours into the past, yet it can actually transport the user centauries in either direction. The only problem being neither is accurate, so returning to the original time is difficult. This inaccuracy can be blamed on our lack of understanding of time. If time is relative to gravity, as the force of gravity continuously changes therefore so does time. This is just one suggested factor, amongst many thousands of variables that the time turner does not take into consideration._

_You may ask why I am telling you all of this, yet it is fundamental to my story. I am Hermione Granger. And I am in big trouble._

__

__

**A/N: Well that's the first little bit, read on it won't all be like that I promise. **

**Just so you know reviews are always appreciated. (Hint Hint)**

**_Charlatan_**

**_xXx_****__**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chaper_****_ 1_**

Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking to the great hall for breakfast. They were two months into their Seventh year, and Hermione not learning her lesson form her OWL's had signed herself up for twice the usual number of NEWT classes. This time however Ron and Harry knew how she was accomplishing all the work.

In the grand main entrance hall of Hogwarts, the trio were met by another group. Their favourite duo heading the pack Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Well if it ain't the Mudblood" Parkinson sneered as they walked past. When they didn't stop, Malfoy grabbed the neck of Hermione's robes and dragged her back towards the large gaggle of Slytherins.

Trying to help Ron pulled out his wand and threw the first spell that came to mind at Malfoy. "Diffindo", Using Hermione as a shield, Malfoy missed the spell. Hermione however was hit.

"What the Hell was that Weasel?" Malfoy shouted, "The splitting spell, are you out of your mind?" No one was listening however, they were all looking at where Hermione one stood.

_If it was to be said that our reality is based on our time, then my reality had most defiantly changed. Yet I believe I was still in the same dimension, and area of space. _

Hermione landed on the floor, Malfoy was no longer holding her up. Looking around, she noticed she was still in the main entrance of Hogwarts, yet it was no longer full of Slytherins, now it was empty.

'Strange' Hermione thought to herself. Promising she wouldn't start to panic until she knew what was going on.

Getting up she slowly made her way to the Great Hall, cautiously pushing open the door, she noticed it was full of students having breakfast. 'I must have been hit unconscious by a spell' she thought to herself, 'By why did Harry and Ron leave me there?'

Spotting the familiarly messy head of hair half way along the Gryffindor table Hermione walked up behind Harry and poked him hard in the neck. "You think you just leave me behind?" She questioned ignoring his shout of protest.

"Excuse me?" Harry said turning round, a quizzical look on his face.

"You're not Harry." Hermione gasped. Then looking down the table she realised she didn't recognise any of the others sitting their either.

"No, I'm James." The boy said as if talking to a four year old. Looking at the boy sitting next to him, and the two opposite Hermione quickly made out Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione stood transfixed for a moment and then turned and ran up to the teachers table. "Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word?" Hermione panted.

The old Wizard looked up, "Certainly my dear. May I finish my kippers first?" He smiled.

Hermione instantly felt reassured. Dumbledore was here, everything was going to be alright.

_As you hear this story you may want to know time travel is not as rare as you may think. In the Wizarding world and in the Muggle world. In the Muggle world however people do not usually admit to time travel, they keep it to themselves, many are labelled eccentrics or geniuses, some will say they are ahead of their time, they are often right._

_In the Wizarding world time travel, although more common, is rarely heared of happening for periods longer than a day.__ Also as the time turner is a relatively recent development in the Department of Mysteries trying to explain to someone far in the past that you are a time traveller is often difficult._

Hermione followed the Head up to his office, where she realised it hadn't changed at all in the 20 years of time she had travelled through. Sitting down she began to explain her situation, as she knew it to Dumbledore.

"Well," Dumbledore began, when she had recounted her story to him, "This is quite a mess you have gotten your self into, Miss, errrr….Granger?"

Hermione remained silent waiting for Dumbledore to tell her what he was going to do to send her back. When he to did not speak she began hesitantly, "Professor, I know I can not use a time turner to get me back to my own time. How can I…"

"Miss Granger, I know what you are going to ask, and yet its a question you already know the answer to. Do we have any method for time travel apart from the time turner?"

"No." Hermione said quietly. "But what am I to do then Sir?"

"I suggest that while we research into what is going on, and believe me Miss Granger this is a mammoth task, you should continue your education in this time."

"But what about all my friends?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger there is nothing I can do."

"But I can't stay in this time, what about the time line?"

"That is assuming of course time is a line." Dumbledore replied evenly. "Also these events may have happened previously, if time is a loop continuously replaying these events maybe vital. If you notice the time turner split, it didn't turn. For you to have come her, it might be coincidence, but it might be for a reason. The question of fate, has if possible existed for longer than the question of time."

Hermione met the professors eye, feeling a little better. "I think then I should drop some of my classes." She stated wryly.

"Quite." Replied, the familiar twinkle in his eye. "You may remain in Gryffindor. I shall allocate Remus Lupin to introduce you to every one, he is popular, yet trustworthy. Come back later tonight to discuss your classes, for now yu can follow his time table."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said getting up to leave the room.

"He will be in the Gryffindor Common Room at the moment." Dumbledore told her as she left the room.

**A/N: Well there you go folk****s hope you are liking it so far. Go ahead and leave a short review (you know you want to)**

**_Charlatan_**

**_xXx_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

On entering the Gryffindor common room Hermione realised it might look a bit strange if she walked straight up to Remus as if she knew him. Instead she walked over to James. "Err its James, right?" She questioned him cautiously.

"Ahhh, if it isn't Harriet." The dark haired boy grinned down at her.

The grin was infectious, and Hermione found herself smiling back. "Yeah sorry about that." She apologised.

"No worries. So how can I help?"

"I'm looking for Remus Lupin, do you know him?" She asked innocently, knowing full well he was one of James' best friends.

"Sure I do" James chuckled, then shouting across the room he yelled, "Hey Rem, Harriet wants a word."

"It's Hermione." She told him carefully.

"Sure it is, but you shall be known as Harriet." He laughed bowing. "Now if you will excuse me." He turned and ran up the stairs leading to the boys dormitories.

Hermione turned to be faced by another boy, easily recognisable to her as Remus Lupin.

"You were looking for me?" Remus asked sticking his hand out. "I'm Remus."

"Errr, yeah. Dumbledore told me to stick with you today, and you would show me around. I'm Hermione by the way." She gabbled quickly shaking his hand.

"Ok then." Remus began, "Can I take it that you're in the Seventh year then?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, just transferred."

"Oh right, where from?" Remus asked interestedly.

'Shit' Hermione thought to herself, she'd really set herself up for that one. "Thargows" She replied.

"Never heard of it." Remus stated. "Well anyway lets see about introducing you to people."

_When Remus was introducing to people, many who I was familiar with, if only by name, from my own time, I began to feel a greater sense of unease at my predicament.__ Before the problems I thought I as facing, were only standard responses from time theories. Now meeting Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom and many others, I started to wonder how, intertwining my life with theirs what effect this would have on the future I knew._

_Yet was the future I knew the right future? And what dictates if a future or timeline is right or wrong? _

_That was the moment I decided to settle in fully. After all why should I live for a future, where I wasn't?_

**_A/N:_ Hello there people, I'm back for a bit now. Just to let you know this story is now finished and I'll be posting the chapters as soon as I can. (Reviews always work as a good kick up the backside)**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Hogwarts in the past was the same yet, almost opposite of the place I knew. These people were living without the fear of Voldemort. I was now learning with people I knew as teachers, such as Snape and Remus. People I knew as friends, and those who I knew were dead. The question for me was would these people die in a future, where I was in the past?_

Sitting in potions, the first lesson of the day, Hermione got her first taste of what the young Snape was like to work with at school. She had thought he had been bad as a teacher, but here he did not have the responsibility his position as a means to temper his spite.

Hermione entered the potions lab. it was as she remembered it, even smelling the same. "Oh, great. Another mudblood." A voice cut through the silence. Hermione didn't need to look around to recognise the cold, oily tone of Snape.

"Ohh, great. More pureblood originality. Merlin, the mudblood comment is getting old now." She said in an even tone, not bothering to look round.

"You get it a lot as well then?" A pretty young witch with flame red hair asked Hermione, "By the way I'm Lily Evans."

"You have no idea." Hermione grinned rolling her eyes, "One year I ended up Petrified in the hospital wing."

"Nasty." Lily nodded sympathetically, "It doesn't get that bad here, Dumbledore wouldn't stand for it."

"I bet." Hermione agreed.

Suddenly a head appeared between Lily and Hermione, "Ahhhh, forgive me Lily-flower, I did not introduce you to Harriet. Harriet this is Lily, the light of my life. Lily this is Harriet."

"Piss of Potter!" Lily spat drawing back.

"Hey James." Hermione smiled pleasantly at him.

"Alright?" He asked, "Snape give you any trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle thanks." Hermione replied.

"There you go Potter, was there anything else?" Lily growled at him, as he pulled away.

When he had left Hermione turned to Lily, "What was all that about?" She asked.

"James Potter, prides himself on being the biggest, most obnoxious, insensitive, egotistical,"

"Ok, sorry I asked" Hermione cut her off, "He just seemed like a nice enough bloke to me."

"Oh, he will be to you." Lily agreed. "But you should see the way he treats Snape"

"But Snape hasn't exactly been nice to me, and I guessing he is the same to you as well." Hermione pointed out.

"Silence" A voice boomed. Ending all conversation.

_Hogwarts was the opposite of what I knew, yet maybe, it could stay this way. Could the time I came from exist without fear, and prejudice? Even though looking at time travel laws we are taught not to change the past, these laws were made by people with no understanding as to the mystery of time. Surely these people are no better equipped than the next person to decide the guidelines of time travel. _

_I sat through all of my morning lessons trying to sort out in my head exactly what I knew about time. Hoping I would get a clue from this as to how I could behave in the past. Dumbledore's words kept cutting into my thoughts, 'the question of fate has existed longer than that of time'. _

_After making up my mind to settle in fully, I also wanted to protect these new people in my life. I was however at a loss of how to do this, if Dumbledore was right and this was fate I was sealing the future by my actions, and I truly had no free will to do as I wanted, this was all predetermined. If that was the case, what was the point in me even living?_

_I was however alive, surely this meant there was some point to my existence, did this mean I had the power to change the future. I don't want to use the phrase change time, as If space and time, being the third and forth dimensions can both be affected by gravity (the only constant being the speed of light) then changing time isn't what I was planning on doing, I wanted to change events, not quantities._

_**A/N: This is going out so soon because Milky Way Bar reviewed within 5 mins of me posting the last chapter and made me inspired. I'm going away for a week tonight so I shall post as much as I can but no promises. Smile people.**_

****

**_Charlatan_**

**_xXx_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

It was the evening of Hermione's first day in the past. So far she was pleased with the way she was being accepted. At the end of lunch she had been cornered by Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, who wanted to know if she would go to Hogsmead with them on Saturday. Hermione suspected it was just because James wanted to use her to get closer to Lily, nevertheless it was nice to be asked.

Looking into the fire, she was trying to think of a solution to Lily's question about how she could charm her hair a new colour. While she was thinking James came over, "Why do you want to change your hair Evans? It's beautiful as it is."

"That was my point James. But she wont have it." Hermione agreed.

"Oh please Herm, didn't you hear what he said?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Since when did you look to Snape for advice on your appearance?" Hermione asked.

"I don't. But he did have a point." Lily retorted.

"You mean like he had a point when he called me a mudblood?" Hermione asked becoming defensive.

"No of course not." Lily looked up shocked, how could Hermione even think she had meant that? "I guess everything he says is rubbish, huh?"

"Come on Lily, it took me ten minutes to work that out." Hermione grinned rolling her eyes.

Turning for a new target she turned to James, "Did you want something?"

"Why that I did." He grinned. "Hermione is coming with us to Hogsmead at the weekend. Do you want to come as well?"

Hermione's thoughts on her being asked had been confirmed. Yet she was glad that she might be the catalyst that brought Harry's Parents together. Turning pleading eyes on Lily, she prayed she would say yes.

Lily huffed, "I suppose. I can't leave Hermione with you four for the whole day."

James smiled standing up. "Thanks" He said softly as he walked over to join Remus and Peter.

"Hey where is Sirius?" Hermione asked Lily.

"Detention I guess." She didn't look up. "Quite a regular experience if you're a Marauder."

"A what?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer, yet wanting to hear it from Lily.

"It's the name McGonagall dubbed them at the end of first year, its kinda stuck." Lily began, "They used to pull pranks the whole time, not so much any more, just enough to keep Sirius busy four or five nights a week."

"They must be very clever." Hermione stated, "We had a set of twins at my old school, they were serious pranksters. Makes you appreciate how much effort they have to put in."

"Yeah, shame they don't put so much effort into other things." Lily sniffed.

"Yeah, but laughter is very important. The darker the times we live in, the more we need to help us see the light, and carry on fighting for what we know is right."

"You seem to have thought about this a lot." Lily said more interested now.

"I have." Hermione agreed. "Dark times are coming Lily. That's why I came to Hogwarts. Things were a lot worse at my old school, even so, it wont be long before news of the trouble starts to affect Hogwarts."

**ANI'm off on holiday now, mums calling from the bottom of the stairs its 3:30am, but this just goes to my reviewers I love you so much**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Going to Hogsmead with the Marauders was similar to going with Harry and Ron, Hermione found herself going into all the same shops, and being dragged away from all her favourites.

Towards lunch time she felt herself being dragged back by Remus and Sirius. Turning her head either side to look at them she saw they both wore proud smirks. Following where they were pointing she saw James and Lily carry on walking, oblivious to the fact that everyone else had stopped, seemingly engrossed in their conversation.

Then Hermione spied a small shadow in-between two houses. The outline unmistakably forming that of Peter. The trio watched the scene unfold with interest as Peter jumped out at James and Lily. They saw James push Lily behind him and force a laughing Peter against the wall of the Three Broomsticks, wand drawn. Then the realisation dawn on his face as he recognised the attacker as one of his best friends.

Laughing Hermione was pulled by Sirius up to the group as they entered the pub. Sitting at empty table, Madame Rosmerta came over to vanish the dirty glasses, and other rubbish on the table. Catching sight of a copy of the Daily Prophet, Hermione asked if she might leave it.

Scanning over the front page she caught sight of an article, listed for page 33. Flicking through she scanned the article she flicked through and scanned it quickly.

"Something interesting Mione?" Lily asked.

"New werewolf legislation. The bill has just been passed." Hermione explained.

"Oh, and why would you be interested in that?" Sirius's strained voice asked.

"Lily, do you remember what I said the other day about dark times are coming?" Hermione asked. Lily nodded slowly.

"This is only the precursor. It is designed to induce hysteria in the wizarding world. Why are werewolves suddenly an issue?" Hermione looked round to see what effect her words were having, Remus was as white as it is possible for a person to go, Lily was looking vaguely interested, whilst James and Sirius both looked on edge.

"The answer is they aren't. One of my friends at home is a werewolf. However bigotry runs deep in the Wizarding world, you only need to look at the pureblood-shit to see that. By playing on those fears the Ministry can manipulate the public."

"You're friends with a werewolf?" Lily squeaked.

"Yes." Hermione answered, noticing the four Marauders had relaxed some what now. "And I'm proud to be his friend. Answer me, what exactly is the problem with a werewolf?"

Lily looked up, "I guess I don't know, just what I have read."

"Exactly, which is biased. Sure for three nights a month they transform, but that is not their choice, and the rest of the time they are just people." Hermione finished.

"I see your point." Lily finally said, "What about you four what do you think?" Lily said to the uncharacteristically quiet Marauders.

"I think we should have Herms for Minister of Magic, rather than that spineless wonder we have at the moment." Sirius said raising his butterbeer, which the three other boys matched.

_So I had put my plan to get acceptance from the Marauders into action. If I was to change the future I needed the trust of these people. It had been proved in my future that this small group of people were pivotal to the war, any changes I wanted to make, had to be made here._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Hermione had been at Hogwarts for three months when the Marauders called her out of the Common Room to go for a walk with them. Lily looked up surprised, she had just started dating James, and she couldn't think of why the boys would want to talk to Hermione over her, she let it pass however.

Hermione followed James and Peter down the corridor, Remus and Sirius walked behind her, and she couldn't help but feel she was being escorted. She knew that she had little choice in where she was going, and she suspected that if she hadn't agreed to go with them, they would have carried her anyway.

Finally they stopped at a door that Hermione recognised all to well, they were at the Room of Requirement. Entering the room, she saw it was very small, holding two chairs, and not much else. Walking over to one she sat down, waiting for the others to do the same, however only Remus followed her into the room, the others staying outside.

"Hermione," He started, "I don't quite know what to say, I mean I have never told anyone this before."

"I take it the others know. How did they find out?" Hermione asked.

"They worked it out. I want you to know though." Remus looked so tense.

"Rem, you look really upset. You don't have to tell me if you don't want, don't think I will feel left out."

"No I want to tell you." He assured her.

"Is it that you are," Hermione began.

"That I'm what?" Remus cut in.

"A werewolf." Hermione finished waiting for the bombshell to come.

"You knew?" Remus yelled. Hearing him shout the door crashed open and Sirius and James ran in, Peter slipped in slightly slower.

"Yes, but I thought you would let me know when you were ready to share. Like I said, I don't care, I know however you would, so I let you come to me."

"When did you figure it out?" Remus asked softly. James and Sirius looked much more relaxed now and were leaning up against the wall.

"I had a inkling at the first Hogsmead weekend, in the three broomsticks. Then the full moons, and subsequent ones confirmed it. Plus your friends call you Moony, and its not because you keep baring you arse at them." She finished, getting up walking round to hug him.

She felt his arms snake around her, "Thank you." he muttered.

"It's OK Rem." Hermione grinned pulling back. "I'm just honoured you felt you could share that secret with me. Now I want to share something with all of you." They all looked down at her, interested. Standing up, she retrieved her wand and looked around at them.

"Now, this is illegal, in the very sense. So if you plan on turning me over to the Ministry look away now." She smiled at them and waved.

The Marauders looked at where the girl had once stood, yet she wasn't there anymore. Looking down they saw a small white husky. They all stood looking at the fluffy white dog, amazed. Then Hermione appeared again before the eyes.

"My old Headmaster taught me, thought it would come in useful. Of course I'm unregistered." Looking round, she wondered if the other Marauders would reveal their secrets, now she had offered them something.

"Herm, will you wait out side for a moment?" James asked softly, pushing her to the door.

_In the time after Remus had told me he was a werewolf and the rest of the Marauders showed me their animagus forms, not much changed. Lily and James got closer. The Daily Prophet began to report more and more deaths in the Wizarding world, and muggle. Yet life at Hogwarts still went on, constant and unchanging, that was until 8th of March. I remember the day still._

_Walking down to the Great Hall, no one could predict the way the day would turn. Entering the Hall we were met with silence. Looking around I grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet and scanned the front page. Not seeing anything there I looked up and my eyes caught the object everyone else in the Room was looking at. The huge owl, carrying a black envelope, was flying towards us._

The Marauders, Lily and Hermione stood transfixed looking at the owl, that the Ministry had taken to sending out to notify people of the deaths of loved ones. At first they had come rarely, the numbers built up to on coming regularly once or twice a week. Now they came almost daily.

The owl swooped down and dropped the letter which James caught. Scanning the name on the front he handed the envelope to a white and shaking Lily. She opened the envelope with unsteady hands, and then passed it back to James, who also read it but this time out-loud to the whole group.

"Miss Evans,

It is with great regret we inform you of the death of you mother and father. The only constellation we can offer you at this time is that your sister went unharmed.

With Sympathy"

That day went by as a blur for the group of friends. The atmosphere was sealed by another letter arriving at dinner, again for Lily, this time however it was from her sister.

Lily went white as she read the brief note from Petunia, the message offered no support, it just let her know not to try and contact Petunia, who would be staying with her boyfriends family.

_I remember when I first heard of the theory of chaos. In science, both Muggle and Magic the word chaos means something very different to the word that we tend to use daily to describe disorder. In science the idea of sensitive dependence on initial conditions comes into play. This is where a very small change in the initial event may cause large changes in the final result. In the idea ascribed to Lorenz, we call this the 'butterfly effect'._

_I am sure you will have heard of the butterfly effect, even if the reason is just because you know of the muggle film released a while ago. The theory sets out that under the right conditions it is mathematically possible for a butterfly flapping its wings in Peru can cause a typhoon in the Philippines. _

_In this way I was under the impression that my being in this time, being such a big change in my perception of the timeline would have a huge influence on the events that would come to pass. Yet here we were Lily's parents dead, her sister living with the Dursleys, and refusing to speak to Lily. So far I could see little change in the past._

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I was on holiday, thanks to all of you who reviewed and more should be up shortly.**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_In the weeks following the deaths in the Evans family, I began to see why people referred to this period as one of the darkest in wizarding history. Apart from myself, and Sirius I don't think I knew anyone who hadn't lost a family member. I knew no one to lose, and whilst Sirius's parents weren't directly in league with Voldemort, we all knew that they were loyal to the ideology he promoted. _

Walking into the common room Hermione saw Lily, Remus and Peter crowded round James on one of the large sofas. Looking about she failed to see Sirius, so she made her way up to the boys dormitories. As she had hoped it was empty.

Making her way over to the table in the corner she picked up the familiar looking piece of parchment. Looking around to check she was still alone, she said the familiar code, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.".

Scanning the map, she saw the dot labelled 'Sirius Black' in the owlery. Running out of the room, remembering to clear the map first she made her way up to the room. Entering she saw Sirius standing by one of the many windows looking out over the lake.

"Siri." She broke into his thoughts.

"Alright Mi." He returned not looking round.

"You Ok?" She inquired, she knew he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Shouldn't you be asking James that?" came the soft reply.

"Just because they were James's parents, doesn't mean you can't be hurt as well." She retorted.

He turned to face her finally. She saw silent tears streaming down his face. "When I heard to news this morning, I wished more than anything that it had been my parents, not them. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not. It just means you loved them." She looked hard at him, seeing he wasn't convinced. "At home, my home before I came here." She began.

The expression on Sirius's face changed for the first time, he was interested, she had never really talked about her past before. Continuing softly she said, "There was this man, I first met him when I was about seven, from then I saw him every week up until I was nine, then it was twice a week, all day Saturday and Sunday. In the holidays it would be four or five times, sometimes seven.

"That was up until I went to Thargows. I still wrote to him twice a week or so, and saw him in the holidays, everyday. I think its fair to say I was closer to him that I was to most of my family." She looked up painfully, "In May he had a heart attack. Then when I went back in the summer, he was in an accident. He didn't want to go to hospital, he knew he wouldn't come out if he went in. He was right. I remember going home after I found out, I told my Mum and Dad, but no one else. All I know is I would be out driving, or sitting in my room and I would start crying, wishing it had been someone else, anyone else."

Sirius walked over to the crying girl, "This is the first time you have told anyone?" He asked, but the both knew his question didn't need an answer. Standing there in the owlery holding each other, both knowing the other understood something of the pain they each felt, neither spoke.

Finally Sirius broke the silence. "Mi." He asked pulling back slightly and looking down. "What do you believe happens when you die?"

"When I think of him, I like to think we will be together, all the people we loved when we die. In my fifth year, I got into a spot of trouble, me Harry, Ron and some others. We went to the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries. There, there is this veil, someone I loved fell through it. No one knows where it leads, some think it goes to a state of limbo, some thinks it is just the door way to the afterlife, either way, I hope when I die I go where ever that veil leads, because he is another person I would like to see again."

"You have lost to many people you love Mi. I wont leave you." Sirius stated.

"You are in no position to make that promise Siri." Hermione replied evenly, knowing that he would leave her, not once but twice, and she would do everything she could to keep him near her.

_After the death of James's parents me and Sirius became very close, two people united in grief they we didn't feel we could show. Sirius because he didn't want to make things any harder on James, and me because I was grieving for one of my best friends in this time, and a muggle who the others didn't even know existed, yet did at this time. How could you explain that to someone?_

_At first me and Sirius just talked of our losses, confiding in each other things we would tell no one else, never asking questions, just listening. Then our talk shifted, as we both began to come to terms with our pain, I began to talk more of my time, telling Sirius of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna. He was particularly interested in Fred and George, we could talk for hours about various pranks we had both pulled or seen pulled. _

_I can't put my finger on exactly when it happened, we didn't ever put a name on our relationship, times were to dark to put stress on the comfort we found in each other by trying to label it. But somewhere along the line me and Sirius became, what some would class as, an item._

**A/N: This chapter is very personal to me, as I lost someone very close to me just under a year ago. This is my form of closure and dealing with that loss, and so took a lot to write, I am pleased however that I have done so. The man I wrote about was a very close friend of mine and because of this I ask that any reviews of this chapter do not ask of the relevance to this to the plot, I needed to do this, and I finally feel ready to post this chapter. **

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Almost two years had passed, in those years we had lost many friends, and whilst we would never get used to the feeling, we were becoming better at dealing with the loss. None of our close group had yet been killed by Voldemort, even coming from the future I still don't know whether that was luck on our part or just our talents as a group, Merlin knows we had a few close calls._

_I did know however when Lily became pregnant our lucky period would be over, Voldemort would desperately try to track down the Potters and we would have to protect them as best we could._

Hermione looked around her small flat. Even though her and Sirius hadn't spent a night apart since finishing Hogwarts they still both kept their own places. Lily and James should be coming around soon and she had hoped to have some alone time with Sirius first, but he still wasn't here.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be worried. Sirius was often late for, well just about everything, but with the bad news that came almost daily one couldn't help but fear the worst. Her suspicions proved to be unfounded when moments later she heard three loud cracks, signalling the arrivals of James, Lily and Sirius.

"Hey there beautiful." Sirius grinned at her, cutting off any comments she might have with a kiss.

"In the name of Merlin, when are you two going to get married?" James laughed. "We all know its going to happen sooner or later."

"Ah, well later suits me fine." Sirius replied, "No offence hun." He turned back to Hermione.

"None taken, come on, why would I marry you?" Hermione threw back.

"Errmm? Maybe because you've been sleeping with the bloke for two years, would never dream of another partner, were worried sick a few minutes ago when he was late back? Want any more reasons?" Lily answered.

"Plus it would make Pete insanely jealous." Sirius pointed out. "Yay, lets do it."

"What do you mean about Pete?" Hermione asked, catching the glances thrown between James and Lily.

"Nothing, just that he has been following you around since you arrived at Hogwarts, and worships the ground you walk on." James laughed.

"Bless him. 'The teenage crush he can't get over' It sounds like one of the titles for a muggle counselling show." Lily giggled. "I can't believe you haven't noticed Mi."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyway Mrs Potter, I believe you have some news?"

"Yeah we do." Lily replied smiling up at James, "but first say it again."

"Say what?" Hermione asked teasing her friend. "Ahh you mean Mrs Potter. Or should I say Mrs Big-headed arrogant.."

"Yes well I think we can leave it there" Lily cut Hermione off, scowling at James and Sirius laughing at the colour Lily turned when anyone reminded her of some of the names she used to call James.

"News." Sirius prompted.

"Well," James began, "Lily's pregnant."

_When I heard the news, I new it was coming, but it was like someone had just pushed me off a broomstick. I felt sick and helpless, yet I forced my self to congratulate my friends, and not ruin their happiness. _

**A/N:** **My beta has now finished the story, so I am able to post freely now. This should finished being posted over the next few days. As I have said in my author profile, this story covers quite a long period, because of this I have only included events I view as key to this plot. When I was writing this I wrote the epilogue first, and I knew exactly how I wanted to get there, because I became so excited by this story I wrote it very quickly, and it hasn't become so drawn out as some of my others.**

**So I will post more later, Thanks to all you who review.**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_The mood in the room was tense. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting of the Order. Even in these dark times meetings were planned, by calling meetings at such short notice it made us disorganised and vulnerable. _

"As you know," Dumbledore began slowly, his aged voice no longer able to induce the calm it once did, "Voldemort has recently become more focused on James and Lily Potter. I myself have uncovered the reason behind this. We feel it is best if they suspend their work for the Order and go into hiding for a while."

There was a pause whilst everyone tried to assimilate the information. If anyone had any questions or objections, this would be when they would be raised. Yet everyone remained silent waiting for Dumbledore to continue, finally with a sigh he began again.

"As I am sure you are all aware, we have had numerous families go into hiding in the past six months, and Voldemort inevitably tracks them down." The sad faces around the room nodded in agreement, once a family had gone into hiding, they were as good as dead. "However Flitwick has come across an ancient charm that hides those it protects from all but who know the secret, this secret is contained within a vessel."

"What kind of vessel sir?" Sirius asked the question, every one in the room was thinking.

"In a soul." Hermione answered.

"You have heard of the charm?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"I learnt about it at my old school, perhaps after the meeting I can share with you what I know?" Hermione pushed.

"I think that would be wise, we will adjourn the meeting now. James, Lily, go home and prepare to leave. Hermione will you come with me" Dumbledore directed.

_I had never aimed to make Peter the outsider, perhaps some part of me thought that by being his friend I would be able to prevent him from betraying us to Voldemort. Even when talking to Dumbledore I found that all I could do was tell him to be careful about who became the Potters Secret Keeper and not allow Peter to become involved, of course Dumbledore had already decided on himself. _

_Later that night when I lay next to Sirius in bed I broached the topic that we had both been thinking about since the meeting._

"Siri" Hermione began.

Sirius grunted in response, at least he wasn't asleep, Hermione thought to herself. "Will you do me a favour?" Hermione asked softly.

"Of course." Sirius said sleepily.

"Whatever happens will you be Lily and James secret keeper?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You know I love them as much as you do."

"Just don't let anyone pressurize you into not doing it, anyone."

_If I had known then that Sirius could stand up to Dumbledore, but not little Pete I would never have had this conversation with him. But Sirius, being Sirius couldn't stand for one of his friends to feel so useless in the war as Peter did. I never knew exactly what was said between Peter and Sirius that made Sirius give in, I think Peter told Sirius I would be at risk if he were the Secret Keeper. _

_We all knew how scared Peter became in battles, often changing into his rat form to hide, by giving him a job, putting Lily and James lives in his hands, he suddenly became an intrigal part in the war, and for the first time in his life had a purpose. It is strange how people like James Sirius, and many others face hurdle after hurdle and keep going, yet others, like Peter, who continuously seek that chance to shine fall at the first real challenge they face._


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Peter walked up to the gates. Looking for someone wanted for treason, murder, rape, assault, probably every crime the Ministry had ever bothered to make illegal, should have been difficult, yet finding Voldemort had been surprisingly easy.

The point of simply arresting Voldemort had long passed, in the beginning the Ministry had tried to ignore the problem, hope it would simply go away. This problem had escalated into full out war and years of turning a blind eye had resulted in fear running throughout the Wizarding world, many were now to afraid to fight Voldemort, trying to fade into the background, hoping obscurity would protect them and their families. They didn't realise that Voldemort would kill all those who didn't show him the utmost loyalty.

Peter began to shake as the giant gates creaked open, he wasn't brave, he had never pretended to be. Having strong friends was all well and good through School, it did mean however he had never had to grow his own courage, and he relied on others.

"Pettigrew" A voice cut through the darkness, "We wondered if we would see you sometime."

"Who, who's there?" Peter squeaked, resisting the temptation to turn into his rat form.

"Ahhh don't you recognise your old friend?" A woman stepped forward out of the darkness.

"Bella, well fancy seeing you here." Peter gulped, suddenly this was all beginning to seem to real, he had seen that face many times over the years in battle. Granted he was usually looking up at it from a more comfortable form, but he would never tell anyone he turned into his rat body when his friends were being cut down around himself.

"Nice weather we're having." Bella snarled sarcastically. She had always hated Peter most out of all the Marauders, even though she disliked Sirius, James and Remus, she could at least respect their courage.

"I want to speak with he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Don't call him that, Rat. He is the Dark Lord."

"Yes, err ok. Well can I talk with him?" Peter had begun to shiver, he didn't know if it was fear, or the cold night air, but he was starting to wish he had stayed at home.

"And why in the name of Morgana, would he wish to speak with you?"

"I want to make a deal, I can give him the Potters."

"Well Pettigrew, even I didn't think you could stoop this low. Come on through." Turning Bellatrix led the way through the front doors into a large entrance hall. After the cool of out doors Peter suddenly found the close heat unpleasant, yet he wondered if he would feel comfortable anywhere in this building.

Turning around he found Bella had vanished, he never thought he would ever want to see Bella, but now he found that he would give almost anything to have her back her, rather than stand alone for another minute in this hallway.

"Pettigrew." He heard Bella's voice behind him, turning he saw she was gesturing to a door behind her, "Go on through, My Lord will see you."

Peter entered the room she had indicated, not quite knowing what to expect. Looking around he saw he had entered a large map room, obviously the Dark Lord was not concerned about Peter seeing any of his plans. His attention turned to the man standing by the large window.

Peter stood shocked, this man was unmistakably Voldemort, yet he was not anything like Peter had imagined he would be. The power radiating from him was awesome, falling to his knees, he looked down to the ground tearing his eyes away from the cruel but nevertheless beautiful face.

"My Lord." Peter whispered, knowing that he could never fight against this man again, "The Potters, I can give them to you."

"It is well known you serve one person in this world Pettigrew, and that is yourself, so what would you want in return for this?" The voice was like the face, cruel yet beautiful. A thousand metaphors when through Peters head on his first time of hearing this sound, yet none managed to convey the power, and presence the voice possessed.

Peter couldn't bear to look up, surely if Voldemort believe he didn't want to help him, only himself, the Voldemort would send him back to the Order in pieces. "Lord." He finally managed to choke out.

"Lucky for you Pettigrew, I know you are to much of a coward to betray me. Lets make your deal and be done with it. I trust a coward, it's the brave who are likely to do stupid things."

"Lily and James are hidden by the charm." Peter whispered very quickly.

"Yes I know this. I need the secret. Tell me what you know." Voldemort hissed.

"I am the secret keeper." Peter said proudly, raising his voice for the first time and looking up. To his surprise the man in front of him laughed.

"The Potters could choose anyone for their keeper, and you want me to believe they chose you above Dumbledore, Black, Granger? Tell me what you want, it must be important to risk this."

"James thought you would think it was one of them. No one would suspect me, we changed from Sirius to me at the last minute."

"Clever, very clever." Voldemort muttered. "And I suppose this is why you chose to tell me? If the Potters are found then everyone will suspect Sirius as the traitor. You truly are the Rat. Tell me what you want and you have your deal Pettigrew."

Peter looked up relieved and took a deep breath, "I want Granger."


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_Well Voldemort had disappeared. The Wizarding world was in celebration. I however couldn't go out and join one of the many parties. A group from the Ministry had been round to my flat earlier asking if I knew where Sirius was, he wasn't at his._

_How could I celebrate if I knew he was Wanted? I knew there would be no trial, he would be found guilty. If he was guilty of murder then he would have a life sentence in Azkaban, but add treason, conspiring against the Ministry, spying, and Merlin knows what other crimes could be worked in. Sirius could only be facing one punishment, the Dementors kiss._

Looking up at the noise that broke her thoughts Hermione saw a familiar outline in the doorway. Standing up she felt in her pocket for her wand, damn, it wasn't there. Where had she left it? Spying it on the side she tried to workout how the best way to reach it without alerting him to the fact she knew he had been working for Voldemort.

"Hermione" He began. Not knowing what to say she didn't reply and let him continue. "Come away with me."

W-what?" Hermione asked weakly. "You want me to go on the run with you?"

"No, not the run. Hiding. You don't understand we're next. He betrayed us all."

"I need a drink." Hermione walked round to the kitchen picking up her wand on the way passed the sideboard.

"No, you need to pack. He'll be here soon."

"Your lying. Sirius would never betray his friends." Hermione said defiantly. "You however"

"Mi, no. Sirius wants to share to power of the Dark Lord."

"Why did you do it Wormtail? What were you promised apart from your own stinking hide? But your Lord is gone, and he can't deliver his protection or your reward."

"You." He replied simply.

"What?" Hermione said raising her wand.

"For years I sat in the background while you carried on with Sirius. He didn't love you, I did, but you never looked at me."

"Maybe me and Sir weren't in love at the start, but we had an understanding, and yes I loved him. If he loved me or not, it doesn't matter, I love him." Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as she said what she had never told Sirius, and now wished she had taken the chance and told him.

In her realization Hermione's concentration had lapsed. In that moment she saw her wand was no longer pointed at Wormtail's throat. Turning quickly she just managed to see a thin tail disappear round the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

_I knew I had to work quickly, I had to find Dumbledore before the Ministry found Sirius. _

Hermione entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts and turned and ran to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle appeared to be expecting her and moved out of the way before she had time to draw breath.

Entering the office she turned to see the Headmaster standing by the window. "It is a sad time Hermione." He turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"Sirius didn't betray James, Dumbledore, Peter did."

"I had a feeling this was the case. Will you explain what happened." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

"Well you know you wanted to be the Potters Secret Keeper. James wanted Sirius. So Sirius agreed to it. At the last moment they decided to us Sirius as a bluff, he went on the run and set up a trail for Voldemort to follow. Peter just kept in the shadows here."

"My boys trying to be men." Dumbledore looked up unhappily, "They are too trusting."

Hermione didn't think this was the time to point out that He was the most trusting person she had ever met. So instead she said, "Surely we have to trust someone?"

"Quite , quite. So why are you telling me this?"

"The Ministry are saying they want to use the Dementors Kiss. Can you get it reduced to a life sentence, and a message to Sirius from me?"

"You do know Sirius may prefer the Kiss to what you are asking." Dumbledore stated evenly, "But yes, you may write him a letter."


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

_The capture of Sirius Black.__ It would probably go down in history as one of the most bizarre in the History of Magic. Maybe one day, when the war is over Professor Binns will incorporate it into his syllabus._

_A vast mixture of the muggle form of magic, or illusion and powerful real magic.__ Thirteen dead, even the number killed has significance, I doubt Pettigrew had thought to much about this but as a coincidence it is auspicious. 13 in arthimacy is a number that signifies many things, even muggles know it as unlucky 13, most dark potions are stirred 13 times, and as Professor Trelawney taught us, if 13 people dine together, the first to leave the table is soon to die. _

_Yet how many years would Harry live not knowing the truth about Sirius and Peter? Pettigrew would be safe from discovery until Harry's 13th Birthday. One year for, each of those people whose blood was sacrificed. That day it appears Pettigrew managed to invoke some forgotten magic, giving him protection from Sirius until Harry would save him in his third year._

Sirius sat in the cell, he knew he was still in London, probably somewhere under the Ministry, yet he could not be sure. His attention was grabbed by the door, which had begun to open, the first time since he had been here.

Dumbledore entered the cramped cell. Looking down he saw the desolate figure of Sirius Black. "My boy." Dumbledore began.

"I suppose this is the end?" Sirius found himself asking.

"The Ministry have decided to reduce the sentence to a life sentence, you have Hermione to thank for that. And a letter from her as well." Dumbledore smiled sombrely passing over the parchment.

"You will look after her? She has no one left now apart from Remus, and he can't offer much protection, he needs to keep a low profile."

"Remus has begun to do research in Slovakia with another werewolf, on some potion I believe. Hermione is going to come to Hogwarts for a time."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled slightly, "I do love her you know, I never told her. Will you?"

"You are both such a pair." Dumbledore grinned slightly, "I can stay if you write a note, but not for long." He passed over a piece of parchment and waited until Sirius had finished.

"Goodbye Sirius" Dumbledore said finally, shaking his hand, "I feel sure we will meet again."

"I hope so. I do hope so." Sirius replied looking the old man in the eyes, trying to draw comfort from them.

**A/N: Well there's a hefty load of updates for you, I have had one of those days where I'm in and out of the house like a yo-yo. Where I haven't had enough time to read any stories I have just posted a fair bit instead. Hope its ok, plus I would feel bad just posting these chapters by themselves because I know they are very short. **

**To those of you who commented on my two year jump...I know it was a bit of a dive, but as I have said before I know where I want this story to end up so I cut out all events that I don't feel are relevant, as I don't want this story to become a marathon to read. If there is the demand I will write the infil and post it as a seperate story. I am back home for another two weeks, then I'm of again for a while, so I will write it then (notice how I write when I am unable to read other peoples fiction). So let me know, and in the meen-time check out some of my other fics, none are as deep as this, but they have their charm.**

**Just one last quick note (then I'll piss off, I promise) to those of you who say you like my ideas about time etc, most of them aren't mine, but recognised physics and mathematic principals that I have twisted for my story- so sorry but I can't claim credit there (I can direct people to relevant texts tho if you are interested in advanced physics/quantum physics- or is it just me?. )Lol.**

**Oh well thats me done finally,**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Sirius looked down at the letter in his hands, and opened it, not knowing what to find. Had Hermione got him a reduced sentence because she hadn't wanted him to have a quick way out? Was it pity? Surely she couldn't know the truth.

Looking at the parchment, he knew there was only one way to find out. Steeling himself he began to read:

_Siri_

_I spoke with Pettigrew this morning, I know he betrayed us all. Never give up hope, whilst you are alive there is always hope the truth will come out. Please stay strong, you are innocent, always remember that, however dark times seem._

_Be sure that I love you. I wish I told you, but I was afraid of losing you. I am not afraid anymore, I now know losing you, without you knowing would be worse._

_We will be together again, until then be sure you will always have my heart._

_Always Yours,_

_Hermione_

So she loved him. For the first time since Lily and James's deaths Sirius smiled.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

"You saw him?" Hermione asked Dumbledore as he walked back into his office.

"Yes, he is in quite a state, but that is only to be expected. He will be fine I think. He sent you a letter."

Hermione took the parchment Dumbledore handed to her and excused herself. What had Sirius said? Had he read her letter? Well there was only one way to find out. She opened the letter and allowed her eyes to reveal the truth:

_ Mi,_

_ I don't know what you know, but be sure I would never betray any of my friends. It was Pettigrew, beware you can't trust him, but I doubt he we will make himself known whilst I am imprisoned._

_ I never told you I love you, but I wish I had had the courage. I tell you now not because I want to make you sad about my arrest, but because you deserve to know how special you are._

_ Always yours, _

_ Sirius._

So he loved her. Hermione found herself smiling, maybe one day everything would be right again.


	17. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

_The war was still going on, I had been a teacher at Hogwarts for ten years now. Looking up around the Great Hall, it looked as it did at the start of every year, a group of new students looking terrified at the frayed sorting hat on the stool._

_The hat opened its brim to begin a new song:_

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me."_

_I looked up shocked, I had heard many songs at the start of term. I won't pretend I can remember all of them, yet I do remember the first song I heard the hat sing._

_I began to look at the students with much greater interest, there was unmistakably Draco Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe. My eyes were then drawn to the bright red hair of Ron, of course I had taught his older brothers, yet there was my best friend of seven years. I then caught sight of Harry, looking at him I was reminded so much of James and Lily I felt tears come to my eyes. I had tried so hard yet I still couldn't save them._

_Lastly my eyes were drawn to the girl stepping up to the sorting hat, I hadn't recognised the name, Geraldine Hanson, yet the bushy hair and big teeth were unquestionably a characteristic she shared with me. As the hat shouted out her House, and she made her way smiling over to the Gryffindor table, I suddenly realised, however much we played with time, whatever we tried things would always come right in the end._


End file.
